


Timid Intimacy

by Veradicity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veradicity/pseuds/Veradicity
Summary: Levi didn't know how beautiful he looked when masturbating under the single candle light in the small bathroom. Black hair, damp with some strands sticking to his forehead and covering his eyes. His jaw, capable of opening wide enough for any service and noises.He promised he'll never allow a cock to enter his ass, but would Erwin be an exception to all the men out there? He didn't even know if Erwin liked men. Despite those thoughts Levi was scared at having Erwin ravish him. Was it timidness?





	Timid Intimacy

NIGHT BROUGHT NICE BATHS inside Levi's private bedroom. It's been so long he hadn't slept on a bunk bed with the rest of his comrades. They've fought and sacrificed as much as him to bring humanity's freedom against the horrendous titans. Why would he be gifted such luxury of privacy when he's done anything except bring forth a meaning to his comrade's deaths?

He leaned his head back against the wall. The water was warm, easing a bit of the tension in his body. Night was a time of deep reflection. No one was awake to disturb the state of mind. Night brought a sense of forgiveness, vulnerability, and the hypersensitivity of passionate emotions and feelings. None of these listed were to be judged by anyone.

Night seemed like that of a kid's curiosity. Though in case of Levi, he was no kid. He was a grown man in his early thirties, relaxing pensively inside the bathtub with a throbbing sensation pooling in between his muscular thighs. He shifted a bit, his knees raising, then opened his legs and closed them. He sighed, moving his head to the side and grabbing a hold of his hard cock. Night also brought frustrations needing to be released... in an according matter. 

His lips parted enough for a cock to slip in at any moment. His back arched slightly and his right shoulder raised like in a shrug. He did not deny such moments under the privacy of the night. Masturbation was a natural course of the human body. His libido was moderate, never desperate or coming into focus during daily tasks, missions and life. Nothing ever caused him to grow arouse. Thus, when moments like this came, he simply enjoyed the pleasure. At times he made his cock hard by simply stroking, never through his imagination.

Focusing on the pinches of pleasure which caused him to shudder, he gradually moaned ever so quietly. Biting his lips; clenching his teeth, furrowing his brows. He relaxed his facial features. The wave of sensitivity was most intense when calm. He stroked his cock, running his finger on the tip where his precum should have been if not for the water of the bathtub. 

Levi didn't know how beautiful he looked when masturbating under the single candle light in the small bathroom. Black hair, damp with some strands sticking to his forehead and covering his eyes. His jaw, capable of opening wide enough for any service and noises. 

The forming of shadows made his muscles more prominent. His nipples were erect and soft. His body looked smooth despite the battle scars. His pubic hair was well kept and groomed. He looked like a small god of war, and a god of fertility that would never be due to his sex. 

His breath hitched. The night welcomed many things; from the silence to the noise of Levi's single loud moan. Night welcomed all opposing sides. From cold to hot. From tall to small. After the seconds stretched into minutes due to Levi's appreciation for extending pleasure, his semen made its way on the water.

Levi Ackerman welcomed the Night, alone with his hands, body and soul.

— Erwin & Levi —  
TIMID INTIMACY

LEVI SPEND THE MAJORITY of the time beside Erwin Smith, the commander of the Survey Corps. The regiment led many names, Levi didn't know which once was official. Nevertheless, all names were equally understood. So, it was no surprise the taxpayer and squad leaders Erwin was having a meeting with were calling the regiment something else other than the Survey Corps.

The meeting was held in the morning inside one of the meeting rooms at the Survey Corp Headquarters. As usual, Levi accompanied Erwin to the meeting, but was not part of the table of discussion. There was no need to. Instead, he sat silently against the wall in the back right of Erwin Smith. One might assume Levi was Erwin's personal bodyguard. They may be right to some extent. Erwin was essential to humanity's victory. Who was a better speaker than Erwin Smith?

"Do you think the scouting regiment will last longer if you keep returning inside the walls without results?" asked Robert, a supporter who has helped fund the regiment. "If this continues on, the Scouting Regiment won't have the funds to go outside the walls. The King will end up sealing the walls and the civilians will be on board with that decision based on your failed attempts to free humanity." 

"These results don't come instantly. They take time," Hange rationalized. 

"For these taxpayers, time means money." Robert removed his glasses and sighed. "I recommend lying a bit to afford some sort of funds. The taxpayers are becoming doubtful and less supportive. My help would not be enough."

"That will only cover an expedition or two per year." Hange looked at Erwin.

Levi didn't worry much about the Survey Corps' future. He knew Erwin will find a way to keep the regiment forward. So, he let his mind wander off by staring out the window beside his left. In the street, a woman and a child walked beside each other with their hands intertwined. He thought of his own mother. What would life have been if his mother were alive? Would he have learned from Kenny? That man had been looking for her at that time. For what reasons? Levi wasn't sure. Kenny didn't seem like the other bastards who paid for his mother's services.

What would Levi's life had been if it weren't for Kenny? He would have undoubtedly be dead after his mother's death. But if his mother had not died, how would his life have turned out to be?

Levi frowned and dug his nails into his arms. Male prostitution was uncommon but not rare. He would have probably ended up stuck on a bed with a disgusting and repugnant fart sticking his cock inside Levi's ass. He was aware he had a certain essence that attracted people from both sex. He'd heard comments about him in the underground. His short stature was not helping either. He would have surely gained a following of customers. Levi's ass hole would have remained stretched out because of all the horny cocks thrusting inside him subsequently.

He pinched the upper bridge of his nose. The image was too repulsive, it almost made him gag right there in the meeting room. Never would he allow someone to invade him in such a horrifying way. Never would he—

"What?!" Hange said, loud enough to catch Levi's attention away from his deep thoughts. "You're planning on leaving us too?"

"Hange Zoe, calm down," Nanaba said next to Hange.

"I'm sorry," said Robert, staring apologetically at Hange. "I wish we could keep supporting you—I really do, but that's not my decision. I'm just the advisor of our head company. I'm only relaying information, and offering advice."

"That being to lie to the taxpayers?" Hange placed a hand on the table and leaned forward. "Tell me. What exactly should we focus on lying about? Death rates? Titan Death Rates? Another discovery on the titan's weaknesses?" By this time Hange is standing up and near half across the table. "Or perhaps we should lie about having discovered the origins of the titans? I may have my abilities, but none are in the realms of creativity like making up a convincing and elaborated story." Hange lifted a hand in gesture. "Besides, won't we need physical evidence to provide such lies?"

"I know you're mad, but my boss is becoming doubtful as well. He's funded the Scouting Regiment for over fifteen years and you haven't found anything besides killing the titans in the nape. If we continue funding the Scouting Regiment we'll run out of business too."

"Robert," called out Erwin. "Tell Mr. Williams I'll like to have a meeting with him personally next week. I believe what I have to say would help him reconsider his thought of not funding us anymore. The Survey Corps is of absolute dedication and by sealing the wall is to give up our humanity and remove our wings. We've slowly explored more land. We could find something out there if we just held a bit more patience."

But beyond all else is to give meaning to the deaths of our comrades, Levi thought. That was what he'd been doing for the past years. To have the regiment shut down is to have failed on that single promise made to many. Levi's shoulders would feel heavier from the guilt. What would avenge Isabel and Farlan? The Survey Corps was to keep thriving until their fallen comrades had found justice.

Isabel believed in him. Farlan believed in him. He's not going to regret what happened. One could only move forward and choose the least regretful path.

"Levi?"

He looked up, coming face to face with a tall familiar figure. "Erwin," he said, then glanced at the side to see everyone had left except for Hange. "The meeting is over?" Levi said more to himself than to Erwin, and stood up. Time passed quickly when under thought. "Did your speech bore the hell out of everyone?"

"I would think otherwise," Erwin said, staring at him briefly. Then he turned to gather the papers on the table. "I'll be heading out of the district for personal matters," Erwin told both Hange and Levi.

"How long?" Hange asked, their forehead resting on her overlapped hands.

"Around two days." Erwin looked back at Levi. "You'll stay here with Hange."

"Got it," Levi responded.

A knock was heard from the door. "Come in!" Hange said, lifting their face to the door. Moblit, vice captain of the fourth division squad and their personal assistant and messenger, entered the room. 

"Section Commander, your reports arrived," Moblit said.

"Be right there," Hange said, then directed their attention back at Erwin and Levi. "You're going to Elmanda District. Buy me some peaches while you're there."

"I'll see about that," Erwin said, and placed a hand on Hange's shoulder. "The Survey Corps won't be shutting down anytime now. Don't underestimate me."

"Then you accept my proposal for titan capture and experimentation?"

Erwin let go of Hange. "We've already discussed this many times."

"Huh? And after this meeting you still refuse?" Hange rose up from the chair.

"Section commander," Moblit told Hange, grabbing their arm. "Please don't fight."

Levi's brows furrowed in confusion. "Erwin," he warned, hand outstretched to him and eyes darting around the floor. He felt his legs move back and forth so slightly. Until, the floor began to shake. These were no titan steps. It was an earthquake.

The shake made Erwin retreat a few steps back where Levi was. Levi held onto the table and scarcely made his way around when a harsh shake of the ground sent him bent on the table. Erwin's large body fell atop of Levi's.

A sharp wave of arousement fell down the pit of Levi's groin. A brief sensation that was felt due at the feeling of Erwin's hips pressed against his ass. He promised he'll never allow a cock to enter his ass, but would Erwin be an exception to all the men out there? Levi cursed himself at such inappropriate thoughts in a time like this. He didn't even know if Erwin was interested in men.

Erwin removed himself quickly from him. By that time, the earthquake was lessening in magnitude leaving Hange and Moblit standing at the door and Erwin and Levi standing at the side of the room.

After the earthquake shook the ground, Levi's emotions and feelings were left mixed. Levi Ackerman felt a sensation of oddness in his chest, he both feared and….

Definitely feared about.

— Erwin & Levi —  
TIMID INTIMACY

ERWIN HAD LEFT FIVE hours ago to Elmanda District inside Wall Sina. Erwin left around the afternoon and it was now dark out. Levi held the lantern and walked down the halls for a quick inspection. Night brought a way for musing he did not wish to delve into. He wanted to tire himself out. After inspecting the entire Headquarters he planned to go off to the training room to work out. 

He walked down the hall of his soldiers' dorms. Each room had a max of three bunk beds which total six beds. He checked the females first and remembered when Levi had first entered the Survey Corps.

His best friend, Isabel, had been disappointed when she was told she wouldn't be sharing the same room as him and Farlan. Isabel had gotten accustomed to them. Who would be combing her hair at night now? Levi always combed her hair before she went to sleep. It became a habit after explaining to her in the Underground that he didn't want to see her hair tangled up as it'll ruin her sleep. 

So much for wanting to avoid musing, Levi thought. He'll hurry and check the men's rooms, then head to the training room. After a minute he reached the men's dorms and nothing was out of the ordinary. Until he passed by the last room at the end of the hall. The sound could have gone missed but Levi's hearing was of excellence.

A muffled moan. Levi assumed the sound was someone having a nightmare. The sound came again, followed by a muffled sentence or name? Levi looked at both sides of the hall, then took a quiet step to the door. He placed his ear against the door. His eyes gradually widened.

The creaking of the bed. The pants of one or two men. Or more? Moans slipped out occasionally and the slap of skin became louder and louder inside Levi's ears. The sexual noises invaded his mind, his heart pumping harder in his chest. 

"Drake ah!" 

Levi removed himself from the door like getting burned. What the hell was Levi doing hearing others have sex? He gripped the lantern and walked out of the hall. 

The training room was the next stop. The training room was the helping source to rid any thoughts fluttering his mind. After a few minutes, his legs took him back to his private bedroom, and rested his back against the door. "Shit," he said. 

For the first time in his life, he imagined someone doing that to him. He ran his hand up his chest and up to his lips, not wanting to reach down to acknowledge the hard-on under his tight pants. He hesitated, wanting to test it.

"E-erwin," he sighed softly.

Erwin was deemed worthy to handle him; enter him...

...he feared that thought. Levi wanted to be handled gently and that would mean to become further vulnerable than he already was.

— Erwin & Levi —  
TIMID INTIMACY

ERWIN HELD THE MAN'S hips, thrusting with much vigour inside the man's ass. The massive height of Erwin correlated well with his massive cock. Nothing was out of proportion when it came to Erwin Smith. Not even the force he thrusted in.

Erwin had dealt with his matters when he arrived at Almanda District, a trip to one of the taxpayers who was interested in funding the Survey Corps. While finishing things up, he bumped into an old friend from school. They had sex before and wasn't hard enough to heat things up again. A night hook up, no romantic feelings attached whatsoever.

Erwin didn't mind his friend calling out another stranger's name. Erwin was thinking of someone else, he so dearly cared for. He imagined holding his small body against him, ravishing him in kisses and showing him the path of paradise. Erwin could already imagine the noises his love interest may make. Erwin bets his love interest would not be much of a talker, but more expressive with his body.

Did Erwin's love interest know of Erwin's feelings for him? He didn't and probably won't.

His friend gasped, grabbing Erwin's leg. "E-Erwin! Too fast." The friend sobbed, then moaned loudly at the end.

"Sorry," Erwin said, slowing his pace and circling his hips. The man hummed in satisfaction. Erwin had not realized he was deep in thought, just like Levi had been in the meeting yesterday morning.

The man under Erwin orgasmed soon after, his body twitching and clenching onto his cock. Then after a few more thrusts, Erwin released with so much frustration, the man under him moaned in pleasure.

Erwin doubted Levi swung this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Hopefully you enjoyed the start of this short fanfic. I apologize in advance but I'm quite busy and writing my book as well. So updates are slow. Update News will be posted if necessary.
> 
> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
